Tu Solo Me Quieres a Mi
by The Princess Of The Cullens
Summary: Antes de partir y abandonar a Bella por la llegada de una nueva vampira, a Edward lo vence la tentacion dejando a Bella con dos pequeños regalos... que pasaria si despues de eso la vuelven a encontrar como vampira, con dos vampiros mas.
1. La primera y la ultima vez

**La primera y ultima vez**

BELLA POV

Estaba en casa con Edward, me sentía feliz por estar con él. Me siento bien cuando estoy con él a pesar de que sea un vampiro, pero sé que él me quiere y con eso me sobra y me basta.

-Bella, ¿dónde está Charlie?.- me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada, que hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

-Me dijo que hubo un homicidio en Seattle, y me avisó que se quedará alla hasta que terminen la investigación.

-O sea tenemos la noche para nosotros _solos_.- Dijo con tono…¿seductor?

Debo admitirlo en mi vida nunca he tenido experiencias como esta, con el hombre mas guapo y sexy del planeta tratando de seducirme…aunque en este campo no soy una experta, pero bueno haré lo que pueda

-Al parecer si, tendremos toda la noche para nosotros dos.- Dije con el tono mas meloso que pude.

-Y…¿qué hacemos?.- dijo acercándose felonamente hacia mi.- Porque yo tengo unas cuantas ideas.

-A ¿si?, ¿cómo cuales?- Pregunte cautelosamente

-De verdad quieres que te diga.- Dijo enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas.- o prefieres dejarte llevar.- con esa frase salida de sus labios me sonroje furiosamente.- Te he dicho que me vuelves loco cuando haces eso.

-Edward, ¿y si nos saltamos toda la parte de la charla?- le dije abalanzándome sobre él. Sinceramente no se de donde saqué tanta confianza de mi misma, pero al fin y al cabo le estoy haciendo caso ¿no?, con lo de dejarme llevar…Él me recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando llegue junto a él.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, cariño.- Dijo mientras me sacaba la polera.- Aunque, sabes, nunca antes lo he hecho…

-Que importa somos dos.- le dije en su oído mordiendole el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Que placer y que honor ser yo quien te quite tu pureza.- Dicho eso me apreto contra su cadera, gemí fuertemente al sentir su miembro tan duro contra mi vientre.

-Edward, me pones a mil.- me sincere antes de que me sacara el brazier.

-Oh.- jadeó él mientras se deleitaba y jugueteaba con mis pechos, mientras yo gemia y mi respiración se hacia entrecortada.- Bella eres tan imperfectamente perfecta, que me asusta alejarme de ti o que reemplaces por otro.- dijo dijo frunciendo el ceño, sonrei al darme cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo entre jadeos.

-Vamos Edward tu crees que yo te cambiaria.

-No.- Diciendo esto se saco los pantalones y de paso saco los mios tambien.- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto antes de entrar en mi

-No.- el dolor se le marco en su rostro, pero no se alejo.- primero quitate tu camisa.- vi claramente como su rostro se relajaba.

-Tonta Bella.- suspiro y dijo.- es tan necesario

-Claro que si, yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu no, no es justo.- al decir esto el entro rapidamente en mi, haciendo que gimiera sonoramente. Cuando subi mis ojos me di cuenta de que me habia hecho caso, él ya no estaba con su camisa, ahora mostraba su bien formado pecho.

-Oh, Bella.- gimio a la vez que yo trataba de controlar un poco mas mi respiracion .- me tienes loco.-esta vez fui yo quien gimio su nombre.

-Edward, mas rapido.- le suplique

-A sus ordenes _señorita_.- replicó marcando la parte de señorita, aunque desde que entro en mi ya no lo era en _su vocabulario. _Yo rode mis ojos y él aumento la velocidad. EWn ese instante me entregue al placer en los brazos de un dios.

Me termine quedando dormida en mitad del climax, aunque en mis sueños terminé lo que me quedo pendiente.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Cuando desperte tenia la vista mas hermosa del mundo: a Edward con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos tras de su cabbeza, sonriendo satisfactoriamente, me quede anonadada con tanta belleza acumulada en un adonis de carne y hueso.

-Buenos dias, mi amor. ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto dulcemente

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.- Dije apegandome lo mas que podia a él.- y ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?.- pregunte al ver su hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Quiero que me acompañes, primero a conocer a mi familia y segundo voy a jugar baseball con ellos.- respondo deslumbrandome con su sonrisa torcida.

-Así que baseball.


	2. Las chicas Cullen

**Las chicas Cullen**

Bella POV

Íbamos tranquilamente en el auto de Edward, camino a su casa, el paisaje era sumamente hermoso, era tanto verde. Mas que Edward se veia tan sexy manejando, que agradezco saber que no puede leer mis pensamientos.

-¿Pensando en mi, cariño?- Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que tenia su vista posada en mi fijamente.- Al parecer tengo algo de razon ¿no?- Me volvi a sonrojar con lo que dijo.

-Puede que si, puede que no.- le trate de responder lo mas normal que pude, aunque no funcino del todo bien.

-Aja, si como no.-dijo sarcásticamente.- preparate estamos cerca de mi humilde morada.- al terminar de hablar, el denso bosque abrio paso a una enorme, hermosa y lujosa casa, dije casa, ¡ESTO ERA UNA MANSION!- ¿te gusta?- pregunto cautelosamente, al verme en estado de shock.

-Es…es…es…-hizo un gesto con las manos para que yo prosiguiera.- hermosa.- Dije casi en un susurro que obviamente el escucharia.

-Si, lo es.- respondio susurrándome muy cerca de mi oido.- vamos te presentare a mi familia.- cuando termino la frase, de la nada aparecio una joven bajita con rasgos de duende, era simplemente hermosa, al igual que todos los vampiros eso es obvio.- ¿necesitas algo, Alice?

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas?-…-Bien, que bueno. Sabes eres un ingrato ni siquiera me presentas a las visitas, tú sabes que yo ya la conozco, pero ella no a mi, eres un idiota, no sirves como hermano.- Lo dijo tan rapido que tuve que tuve que prestar mucha atención para captar lo que decia.- Ah hola Bella.- Termino diciendo mientras me arrastraba fuera del auto.

-Eh, hola… ¿Alice?-le pregunte ya que escuche su nombre en labios de mi amado

-Exacto Bella soy Alice.-me sonrio calidamente.- ahora que me acuerdo hermanito.- Se dirigio a Edward.- Carlisle se llevo a Jasper y a Emmett, y me dijo que te avisara, que queria que los siguieras.- dijo esto ultimo con una macabra sonrisa que hizo que se pusieran los pelos de punta.- Asi que Bella se queda con _nosotras_.- para cuando ya termino de hablar yo ya estaba dentro de la casa.

-Wow…la casa es tan…wow.- Cuando dije lo que dije, se escucho una musical risa proveniente de la cocina

-Ven Bella, Esme esta en la cocina.- me apresuro Alice.- ¡Rosalieee, ven a saludar, ya sebes que Bella esta aquí!.- grito con su musical voz

-Ya voy, pero no es necesario que grites, te huviera escuchado si lo dijieras en un susurro.- dijo una melodica voz, que hizo que Alice frunciera su ceño

-Hola Bella.- estaba tan concentrada en Alice que no me di cuenta de que alguien se nos habia acercado, asi que me asuste al escuchar otra voz, que supongo seria la de Esme.- Lo siento no quize asustarte.- me abrazo repentinamente que me tomo por sorpresa pero igual le correspondi el abrazo.- soy Esme, es un gusto cariño.- Esme era hermosa, que hacia que mi poca autoestima un tanto.- por fin bajas Rose.- retracto lo dicho, apenas me gire a ver a Rosalie, hizo que mi ahora mas baja autoestima llegara a 0%

-Hola.- me saludo friamente

-Hola.- le respondi timidamente, con una sola palabra hizo que me sintiera intimidada y sinceramente no estoy para tener enemigos y menos si son vampiros.

-Y cuentame.- comenzo Alice mientras nos sentabamos en la cocina. Y me pasaba su pequeño brazo por encima de mis hombros.- ¿Cómo te trato Edward anoche?- pregunto picadamente mientras yo tenia como 1000 tonalidades de rojo en mi cara.- Ooohh, ya veo, fue todo un_ caballero_.- se rio junto con Esme y Rosalie.

-Espera.- pudo decir Rosalie entre risas.-Eso quiere decir que él ya no es _inmaculado_.- dijo juntando las manos como un angelito.

-Exacto, _sor Rosalie_.- le dijo su hermana en broma.- aunque de noche no seas tan _santa_.- la susodicha le sonrio ironicamente a Alice.

-Que yo sepa tú tampoco eres santa cariño.- Dijo Esme.- asi que no molestes a Rose.- le reprocho y Rosalie le saco la lengua a Alice. Era divertido verlas discutir, me era muy comico. Pero me trague la risa cuando me di cuenta de que las tres vampiras tenian la vista fija en mi.

-Eh.-trate de ver algun tema donde pueda saber mas de ellas.- Alice…eh…¿Cómo te transformaron? ¿Cuál es tu historia?-aunque me arrepenti al ver la tristeza en los ojos de ella.- pero si no me quieres decir no me respondas.-Aunque si que lo queria saber, ya que seria como mi cuñada.

-Lo siento Bella no te lo puedo decir, porque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado.- respondio simplemente

-Nada de nada.- Era extraño ya que Edward me habia contado su historia y la de Carlisle.

-Nop, nada de nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero que importa al fin y al cabo ahora vivo feliz con mi Jazz.-demostro con sus palabras que ama profundamente a Jasper, fue muy tierno.

-Ah, se puede decir que entiendo.- le di una calida sonrisa con la que ella me respondio con otra mas grande.-tu Esme, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Voy a contártelo de la forma mas corta posible.- suspiro.- Bueno, yo intente suicidarme, después de perder a mi pobre bebe, y cuando estaba mal herida me encontraron y me transformaron.-dijo nostálgicamente

-vaya, lo siento.

-No lo sientas, ahora soy feliz con mi familia, con Carlisle y con _mis niños_.-la alegria se volvio a posar en ella.

Al parecer a todas les gusta esta vida, eso es algo bueno. Pero me sorprendio como Rosalie trataba de ignorar los finales felices, ella era feliz con Emmett se le notaba, aunque tambien se le notaba como que le faltaba algo.

Antes de preguntar sobre lo que le pasaba o sobre su historia ella pregunto algo que no me esperaba.

-Bella, ¿tu te quieres transforman en una de nosotras?.-pregumto un tanto recelosa.-no es por ser mala, pero yo daria lo que fuera por ser como tu.-estoy casi segura de que si ella pudiera llorar lo estaria haciendo ahora mismo.- sabes siempre quize tener un hijo, pero por culpa de mi prometido, que abuso de mi y por causa de eso me tuvieron que transformar ya que me estaba muriendo, y ahora ya no puedo cumplir mi sueño de ser madre.-ahora era yo la que iba a llorar, pero logre contenerme.

-que triste.-sinceramente quede mal con su historia, no pude dejar de pensar en eso, nunca antes me habia puesto a pensar en tener una familia, pero sabia que la queria tener.

-lo se.-susurro.-pero todavía no me respondes mi primera pregunta, naecesito que me lo digas.-me exigio

-Rose, no la presiones.-le dijo Esme

-pero lo necesito saber.-dijo una muy enojada Rosalie, daba mucho miedo pero nunca se lo iba a decir sino quedaria tres metros bajo tierra.

-no la presiones.- le recordo Alice

-ok.-respondio mas tranquila, ahora nuevamente las tres vampiras tenian la vista fija en mi.

-eh, no lose.-parti diciendo, todavía estaba algo confundida.- o sea si.- Rosalie golpeo fuertemente la mesa que crei que la romperia.-pero no.-Rose se relajo, pero Alice solto un grito.

-y a ti, ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Hace unos instantes.-titubeo Alice.-podia ver el futuro de Bella perfectamente, que estaba muy raro por cierto.- se quedo medio pensando aunque no lo podria decir bien.

-Alice, prosigue.- dijo Rose pasando una de sus manos enfrente de su rostro

-Ah, si, entiendo.- continuo algo confundida.- bueno, pero ahora no puedo verlo, es como si quedara ciega, es ¡H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!

-Eso es malo, muy malo.- dije estupidamente, ya que es obvio que es malo.

-exacto Bella, eres una genio rode los ojos

-Alice, dije algo que es ¡OBVIO!.-a estas alturas ya estaba medio gritando y yo que me consideraba una persona pacifista.

-Queridas relajense, cuando Carlisle llegue le preguntaremos, entendido.-ordeno Esme, mientras nosotras asentiamos lentamente

-y que me dara, ¡una aspirina!.-grito sarcastica Alice

-no me trates asi.- le rependio

-lo siento Esme.-se disculpo con un abrazo y se sento en su regazo.-es que nunca antes me habia pasado esto y me siento mal.-lloriqueo amargamente.

-tranquila cariño, todo estara bien.-le consolo.- pero ¿no puedes ver el futuro de todos o solo el de Bella?-pregunto curiosamente

Todas estabamos a la espera de la respuesta, ya que todas la habiamos formulado en nuestras cabezas. Mientras tanto afuera llovia a cantaros, cuando resono un trueno que ilumino toda la casa

-solamente el de Bella, pero no entiendo por qué.-se toco las sienes con los dedos, como si le doliera la cabeza.

-recuerdo que Edward me dijo que iban a jugar baseball.-necesitaba cambiar ese tema, aunque tambien me gustaba un poco que no pudiera ver mi futuro aunque al mismo tiempo tambien me asustaba.

-cierto.-dijo Rose levantandose de su puesto.-pero ellos no han llegado y la tormenta esta por acabarse.

-¿tormenta?-pregunte con curiosidad

-sip, tormenta, nosotros para poder jugar necesitamos relámpagos, truenos, como sea. Porque la mayoria de los truenos que suenan en Forks no son reales.- me respondio Alice alegremente.

-ah entiendo.-'aunque no del todo pero entiendo' agregue en mi mente

-Bella.-me llamó Esme

-si?

-no sabes cuanto te agradezco.

-¿Por qué?

-porque a ambos se les ve felices, era muy raro que antes sonriera como lo hace ahora.-Esme de verdad estaba contenta por lo mio con Edward.

-Aunque se pasa sonriendo todo el dia como idiota.-se rio tiernamente Rosalie, mientras me tomaba los hombros.-creo que ya te quiero como hermana.-quede muy sorprendida, pero no en shock como quedaron Alice y Esme.-_no como a esa_.-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, que nose si lo escuche bien pero hizo que las tres fruncieran el ceño.


	3. No todas las noticias son buenas

**No todas las noticias son buenas**

Edward POV

Apenas Alice se llevo a Bella dentro de mi casa comenze a conducir lentamente hacia donde estaban mis hermanos y mi padre. Era obvio que me querian hacer un interrogatorio sobre mi primera vez, aunque tengo la esperanza de que ellos todavía no lo sepan pero conozco a Alice hace mucho tiempo y le debio de haber contado a Jasper y él a Emmett y Emmett a Carlisle y a todo Forks.

Lo se a los 107 años perder la virginidad es penoso, pero que mas da ya no lo soy y puedo vivir en paz con eso.

Estaba llegando a Port Angeles donde nos reuniríamos, ya que era uno de esos dias raros en Forks que era soleado aunque después iba a haber una gran tormenta que aprovecharíamos para jugar baseball. Carlisle tenia un turno en el hospital asi que pidio que pudiera ir a Port Angeles a trabajar por un dia o a _supervisar _como el dice_._

-hola Edward.-me saludo mi padre, apenas puse un pie dentro del hospital

-hola Carlisle.-le respondi caballerosamente

-mira Jasper.-grito un euforico Emmett.-¡si no es _el crack_!-ahora todos los doctores, enfermeros y algunos pacientes tenian la vista fija en nosotros.

Cuando mis hermanosllegaron hasta donde estabamos me percate de la estupida sonrisa que tenia Jasper tatuada en el rostro, de repente una irritacion hizo que dijiera la pregunta del millon.

-y…¿para que nos reuniste, Carlisle?-me puse a la defensiva para escuchar la respuesta.

-primero que nada, para hablar vamos a ir a la sala de conferensias, porque es algo un tanto grave.-me relaje al escuchar esa respuesta, eso quiere decir que no saben nada de nada.-y queremos que pasó anoche, ya que estas usando la misma ropa de ayer, Edward.- me tense por completo al ver las sonrisas macabras que tenian Jasper y Carlisle, ya que Emmett estaba riendo a carcajadas en el suelo.

-entiendo vamos.-dije irritadamente.-Emmett parate asustas a la gente.-le susurre mientras miraba a unos ancianos que nos observaban con horror, no era necesario leer sus pensamientos para poder saber que estaban atemorizados.

Ibamos caminando por un largo pasillo, al final de este habia una puerta de madera con un letrero que decia: "sala de conferiencias", a medida que nos acercábamos mas miedo me daba.

'¿qué? a super hot Eddy le dan miedo unas cuantas preguntas' pensó maliciosamente Jasper, le di un zape. 'Eyy!' me reclamo mentalmente.

-bueno entren chicos.-no me habia dado cuenta de que ya habiamos llegado, el miedo volvio a inundar mi ser, es que estar a solas con estos tres puede ser el peligro mas grande del mundo.-entra Edward.-me ordeno Carlisle.

-ok.-fue lo unico que pudo salir de mis ojos.

Cuando entre habia una mesa ovalada con diez asientos, todo era bastante modesto, era tan pacifico,que me sentia asi. Pero mi paz se fue al hoyo cuando Carlisle serro la puerta detrás de él.

Emmett me atrapo por detrás y me tiro al suelo cayendo encima de mi. Mientras Jasper y Carlisle se reian a carcajadas.

'Uyy, eso fue muy masculino Eddy' penso Jasper

-callate Jasper.-casi le grito

-¿Carlisle me oiste decir algo?-estupido Jasper pense para mis adentros.

-no, claro que no.-¿Por qué Carlisle tiene esa estupida sonrisa pegada a su rostro?

-¡entonces deja de pensar!-le grite y Emmett me tapo la boca con su mano.

-no hables cariño, necesito tu boca para otra cosa.-dijo sensualmente Emmett mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca.

-¡alejate fenomeno de la naturaleza!-grite mientras lo empujaba lo mas lejos de mi

-si no te has dado cuenta nosotros somos _"fenómenos de la naturaleza"_ Edward.-se interpuso Jasper.

-parece que el sexo le afecta a tus neuronas, hermanito.-creo que Emmett tiene razon. Esperen eso esta mal o sea es ¡¡EMMETT!!

En ese instante Carlisle carraspeo su voz y todos nos volvimos hacia el, por poco y nos olvidamos de su presencia.

-chicos ya mas tarde podran hablar de eso, pero ahora hay algo mas importante de que hablar.-repuso seriamente.-tiene que ver con el padre de Bella, Charles Swan.- me quede un tanto atonito.

-¿Charlie?-solte mientras pensaba que le podria haber pasado.

-exacto Edward, Charlie.-dijo Emmett muy serio, estoy seguro de que debio ser algo muy malo para que Emm estuviera asi de serio.

- y ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Jasper al ver que yo no podia hacer la pregunta.-o sea me refiero a si está…

-…muerto.-termine yo. Emmett suspiro sonoramente.

-no.-dijo.-supongo que te dijieron que hubo un homicidio en Seattle y que cuando terminara la investigación vendrian de vuelta ¿no es asi?-yo asenti.- bueno Charles Swan y su aprendiz Ethan, quien es vampiro pero Charlie no lo sabia, estuvieron muy cerca de descubrir al asesino, el cual era un tal James y si no lo mencione tambien es o _era_ vampiro.-termino por decir

-eso quiere decir que.- susurro Jasper.- lo transformaron.-se me partio mi murto corazon al pensar en mi Bella.

-si, el tal Ethan, se esta encargando de todo. Lo primero que piensa hacer cuando Charlie despierte, sera darle sangre de animales carnivoros para que se vaya acostumbrando aunque todavía quedan como 22 horas para que eso ocurra.-explico Carlisle.

-pero deberiamos ser nosotros quienes cuidemos de Charlie.- Jasper tenia toda la razon

-si…claro que si.-desde cuando Emmett sabe usar el sarcasmo.-y que cuando se entere de que Edward estuvo anoche con su hija intente asesinarnos ¿no?-…-con Ethan esta bien.

-hablas como si conocieras a ese Ethan de toda la vida.-le dije entre dientes.

-yo ya lo conozco, no de toda la vida me es imposible para mi tanto para Carlisle-…-el tiene 403 años mas que tu Edward. Y tiene aparencia de un chico de 18 años. Sabe como cuidarse solo y como cuidar a Charlie ahora. No hay de que preocuparse.-zanjo terminantemente el tema.

Me era sorprendente, como Emmett podia ser tan maduro cuando el se lo propone, si siempre o la mayoria de las veces es tan inmaduro e infantil, el que siempre a sido catalogado como un niño en cuerpo de adulto y el solo hablar de Ethan lo hace volverse como tal

-Emmett tiene razon.-dije mas para mi que para el resto.-lo quiero conocer.-forze una de mis mejores sonrisas.-deberiamos ir a supervisar como estan las cosas, por cierto ¿Dónde estan?-era verdad, habia pasado por alto ese detalle.

-yo creo que el _crack_ quiere saber como esta su _suegro_.-al parecer a Emmett le volvio su apice de alegria.

-tambien eso.- Solté sin pensar y me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que escuche a Emmett y a Jasper riendose en el suelo.

-Si Edward debe ser un buen _nuero_.- Se mofó mi rubio hermano

-Oh, vamos, cállense.- supliqué

-Es que…es tan…gracioso.- Rió Emmett mientras se iba recomponiendo

Del celular de Emmett empezó a sonar Im too sexy y él hizo un ademán de quitarse la camisa, cuando ya iba a la mitad de su pecho la bajó y contestó.

-Aló.- Dijo imitando la voz de Antonio Banderas.-¡Oli!- Respondio con voz de niña, se aparto el aparato de la oreja y tapo con su mano el celular completo.-Es Rose.- Nos informó y lo puso en altavoz.- Listo baby ahora si te escucho.- Se escucharon varias risas del otro lado, entre esas reconocí la risa de Bella

-¿Pusiste el altavoz cariño?-Preguntó Rose

-Claro preciosa.-…-¿Y tú?

-Tambien mi esito Emmy.- "¿_esito Emmy_? Eso no es gay" me reí con Jasper ante su pensamiento.-Edward callate, que estoy con Bella.- Me amenazó pero en su voz solo había diversión.

-Bueno Rosy ¿para qué me llamabas?, o solo era para decirme cuanto me extrañas.- Preguntó melosamente el _esito Emmy_.

-No era para eso bebé.-Emmett se pusó a sollozar y se sorbetió la nariz.- Emmett sabes que te extraño, pero llamaba porque queriamos saber a qué hora van a llegar, ya que no vamos a jugar baseball.- Ups, creo que se nos pasó la hora.- Porque la tormenta empezó justo después de que Edward dejara a Bella en casa y terminó hace una media hora.

-lo siento tuvimos un pequeño percanse.- le contestó Emmett

-Entiendo Em, no hay problema. Nos divertimos mucho con Bella en especial haciendola sonrojar. ¡y ahí va de nuevo¡-lo último lo gritaron las 3 a la vez.- Em, te amo, nos vemos luego.-Dijo Rose rapidamente

-Hasta la vista baby.- y colgaron

-Deberiamos ir a casa.-aconsejó Jasper.-quiero ver a Alice y quiero conocer a Bella.

-Si vamos, quiero conocer a Bella, suena divertido eso de hacerla sonrojar.- Gritó Emmett mientras salía de la habitación

-Em, como pretendes divertirte con Bella siendo que tú nos contaste la tragedia de su padre.-Jasper nos hizo entrar en un estado depresivo.

-Jazz,Jazz primero que todo sería mas fácil si no enviaras olas de tristeza a todos nosotros, porque no creo que de alguien mas.-Emmett asusta cuando se las da de sabio

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-preguntó Jasper en forma de respuesta

-Lo sé porque YO no estoy triste, estoy feliz como siempre.-Dijo mientras apuntaba su típica sonrisa que es imposible de sacarla de su rostro.-Carlisle no está triste, talvez apenado pero no triste.-"No se como puede razonar de esa forma" pensó Carlisle notablemente sorprendido.- Y Edward, como va a estar triste si va a poder pasar todas las noches con Bella sin interrupcion de su _suegro_.

-¡Emmett¡-Le rugí

-¿Qué, dije algo malo?-preguntó inocentemente "o me vas a decir que es mentira todo lo que te digo" agregó mentalmente

-Puede que si, como puede que no.-respondí picadamente "dos pueden jugar este juego hermanito de mi alma" me advirtió mientras yo lo desafiaba con la mirada. A estas alturas ya ibamos en la recepción del hospital.

-Oh, gran Edward,dios del sexo.-grito tan fuerte que hizó que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí se nos quedaran mirando

-Cállate Emmett, que acaso no puedes cerrar el maldito hocico por 5 minutos.- Fue raro que le haya gritado Jasper, su mente era todo un ajetreo, al parecer eran muchas emociones para él.

-¿Hermanos dónde está Carlisle?- si no hubiera sido por la pregunta de Emmett no me habría dado cuenta de que no estaba.-¡Papi! ¡¿dónde estás papi?!- sentí vergüenza ajena al ver a Emmett gritando por su _papi_

-Emmett…shhh.-Jasper lo consolaba mientres que Emmett seguía sollozando.-tranquilo…shhh.-"no se como puede ser tan infantil" pensó Jasper completamente frustrado.-¡YA CALLATE!- Al parecer Jasper no está de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

-¡Chicos cálmense, y suban al auto! ¡AHORA!-Nos ordenó Carlisle apareciendo de la nada, al parecer se le había acabado la paciencia al igual que a Jasper. Y no los culpo, preferiría pasar un día completo de compras con Alice que cinco minutos con Emmett cuando está hiperactivo, cosa que es raro para un vampiro.

-Carlisle, si quieres me puedo llevar a Emmett conmigo.-Ofrecí, ya que si se iba con Carlisle, Emmett no iba a llegar nunca a casa.

-Gracias Edward.-"No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, no sabria como explicarle a la familia su extraña _muerte_" pensó mi padre notablemente mas calmado.-Bueno que tengan buen viaje, nos vemos en casa.

-Si, nos vemos en casa.

-Ah, y por cierto. Hoy Bella se va a quedar en_ nuestra_ casa, en _tu _habitación.-No puedo creer que Carlisle se haya pasado al lado oscuro, ademas si le agregamos la sonrisa satisfactoria de Emmett, mi viaje iba a ser un verdadero infierno.

-Emmett, sube al auto y no digas nada durante el viajeo te juro que te mataré.-él hizo como si estuviera temblando ante mi amenaza, pero su estúpida sonrisa seguía ahí

-Claro hermanito, prefiero guardarme _todo_ para cuando estemos con Bella.-Esta sería _nuestra _perdición.


End file.
